This invention pertains to processes that have utility in the construction of racemic and optically pure heterocyclic molecules that are to be screened for biological activities that would render them useful as pharmaceuticals, cosmeceuticals, pharmaceutical excipients or agrochemicals. More specifically, it pertains to the use of Ring-Closure olefin Metathesis (RCM) and Enzymatic Resolution (ER) for the production of optically pure synthetic intermediates during an organic synthesis and methods for elaboration of same.